


Break of Dawn

by Shadow15



Series: From Dusk to Dawn the Dark is Endless [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Quill has been getting better after everything he's gone through, and Thor is determined to not let a nosy neighbour get in the way of Quill's fragile happiness.





	Break of Dawn

For the first time in what felt like it could have been forever, Thor was having a good day. He supposed it had to do with his beautiful lover being in such a good mood for once, too - as he had to remember, making Quill feel so loved and appreciated tended to have that effect on them both.

In fact, Quill had been so happy with his life, that after breakfast in bed and some tender love-making on the couch, he’d found the motivation to take his dogs out just after lunch to play Pokémon Go. Thor hadn’t minded at all; he’d occupied himself during Quill’s absence with the housework. 

Yes, Thor was  _ definitely  _ having a good day, and while he hummed to himself as he went to answer the knock that had just come at his door, he was sure nothing was going to get his mood down. 

...In a way, his visitor  _ didn’t _ ruin his good mood, but still, the annoyance was there all the same. 

“Hello.” Thor’s smile was bright as he found his neighbour at his door. He stepped away and gave her room to enter if she so wished to, not minding her visit at all. He held his hand out in greeting once she’d crossed the threshold and was standing in the living room of his apartment, looking around in curiosity. “It is Suzanne, right?” 

The woman nodded. She had her own smile on her face, but it wasn’t as bright as Thor would have liked to see; was she upset about something? “Sorry if you’re busy; I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff.” 

Thor shook his head. “Not at all. I am just in the middle of washing our dishes.” 

Suzanne followed Thor as he walked further into the apartment to finish his chores. She took a seat at the dining table, her fingers tapping at the hardwood almost impatiently as she said, “I hope you don’t mind, but can’t you two be quieter at night?” 

Thor felt himself stiffen slightly. He could take complaint, accept any issues raised to him about his behaviour - but the way she’d said it, and she’d involved Quill in this… “What do you mean?” 

“It’s hard to sleep at night with you two…” she broke off and shuddered, “...with him  _ screaming  _ every night at three am. People here  _ work,  _ you know?” 

Thor gingerly put the plate he was cleaning in the dishrack so he could give Suzanne a careful look. He chewed at his lip for a moment before he said in a low voice, “That is not us… doing what you  _ think  _ we are. My partner has  _ nightmares _ \- but it bothers me you bring this up now when he has not woken up screaming for three months now.” 

“Well, you need to make him stop!” Suzanne whined. Thor’s hands clenched by his sides. “It’s annoying!” 

“My partner wakes up screaming because he watched the only father he’s ever had be  _ murdered  _ right in front of him.” Thor chewed at his lip again. “I am disappointed; I have explained to all our neighbours the circumstances of his screaming, and you are the only one to complain. Perhaps I am not the right person to complain to; perhaps you should be discussing your concerns with Peter so he understands he has to stop the traumatic response he hasn’t had in weeks now because it is disturbing other people… I am sure he will stop having the nightmares he hates right away when he realises they are an inconvenience to his neighbours...”

If Suzanne understood Thor was being sarcastic, she didn’t show it; instead, she nodded in what Thor hated to think was agreement. “And another thing! The walls are pretty thin in these apartments; your dogs make a lot of noise and whine!” 

“Only one of the dogs make noise, and he does as he is trained to do and assist Peter when his trauma flares. Now, I  _ really  _ do not mind you here talking to me - but I cannot let you complain about my partner’s mental health! Peter does the best he can for everything he has been through, and he is getting better! Please do not take that from him; it is not  _ fair  _ to him! I  _ promise  _ I will talk with him about everything you have said, but we cannot do anything more than what we already are!” 

Suzanne fell silent at this. She fiddled with the laptop laying closed before her, contemplating everything Thor had said. Finally, she cocked her head to the side and quizzed, “Where is he, anyway? I thought he did not leave the house.” 

Thor couldn’t exactly fault her on that one because Quill  _ didn’t  _ leave without Thor. He went to work on his own, but even then, Thor usually accompanied him down to the cars. As calmly as he could, he responded. “He has been going out on his own again. He is playing that Pokego Mon.” 

“What?” 

“Pokego Mon. You know, the new game where you catch animals on your phone. Peter loves to play that, and it gets him going outside again; that is all that matters.” 

“I think you mean  _ Pokemon Go _ .” Suzanne laughed. “Bit of a waste of time, isn’t it? Chasing after invisible monsters?” 

“Well, since Peter would only go outside with someone to encourage him to do so, I am very pleased that he is enjoying his new game enough to want to go out on his own and have fun.” Thor shrugged. “He enjoys himself so much when he goes to play, he shows me everything he has caught.”

Suzanne opened her mouth to respond, but Thor was approaching her with his phone in hand. She stayed quiet until he found what he wanted to show her, and when she found herself looking at a photo of Quill’s dogs, laying relaxed in the shade of a park with baby ducklings all over them, she couldn’t help but smile. “Okay, that  _ is  _ cute.” 

“He sent me that photo and then he logged into his Facebook for the first time in a year just to show that to his friends.” A fond smile crossed Thor’s face. “He has not smiled like that in a long time. I do not think he is wasting his time; it has helped him emotionally in ways you will never understand, so he can go and play it all day if he wants to and I do not mind.” 

Suzanne sighed. “Sorry… I can see that you love him.” 

“I do. Very much.” Thor went back to the dishes he’d been washing. And then, he realised something. “I apologise; would you like a drink or anything? Peter will be home shortly; I am going to make him a snack now anyway.” 

But as hospitable as Thor tried his best to be towards his difficult neighbour, she couldn’t seem to stop upsetting him. “Why do you run around after him like he’s a helpless child? You’re practically slaving after him already! Does he even  _ pick up  _ things off the ground?” 

Thor’s eyebrow cocked. His temple twitched in annoyance. “Excuse me? Peter is  _ not _ my slave - nor am I his! I do the housework because I  _ enjoy  _ housework and am  _ used  _ to housework! Peter suffers major depression, and he does his best to stay at work all day during the week! He does not  _ have  _ the mental energy to clean every day, but he does little things around the house for me while I am at work, and I am  _ happy  _ with him doing that! He tries not to mess our bedroom and that is all I ask from him!” 

“Perhaps I should be leaving.” Suzanne stood, apologising for upsetting Thor before letting herself out. 

Thor sighed. He didn’t let what happened drag him down; Peter had been happy lately, and that was all he cared about. Instead, he moved to the fridge so he could get the fruit out and chop it up for Quill’s afternoon snack. 

Thor had gone to check on his load of washing when he heard the front door unlock and the familiar clipping of the dogs’ nails against the hardwood floor. Excitement built in his stomach to have Quill back with him; the hours were long when he didn’t have his lover’s warmth in his arms. 

“Hey, man.” As expected, Quill’s voice rang through the apartment as he closed the door behind him. “I passed the neighbour out there. Don’t think she likes me much. I smiled at her and she scowled at me.” 

Thor couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He heard Quill approaching him, and when he felt his lover’s arms wrap around him, he smiled and turned around to embrace Quill tightly. “Do not worry about her; she was here complaining to me about you.” 

Quill returned the hug, pressing so close to his partner’s chest, he couldn’t have gotten any closer if he’d tried. “What?  _ Why _ ?” 

“Apparently she is still kept awake at night by something you have not done in months now.” Thor kissed Quill’s head. “And she does not like your service dog doing as trained. And I think - but do not quote me on this - she thinks you should be my slave.” 

Quill choked on a laugh. “I wouldn’t make a very good slave, man; you would quickly be selling me and buying a new one. Good luck getting me out of bed to make you breakfast, dude; I barely get out of bed for  _ work _ .” 

Thor chuckled. He kissed Quill’s lips and hugged him tight, giving him all the love he could muster at that moment. When their kiss broke, he whispered, “Did you have a good day, Peter?” 

Quill nodded as a grin broke out on his face. “Krag  _ finally  _ came and played Pokémon Go with me. And I finally got an Arcanine! My favourite Pokémon! And a  _ Charizard _ ! I wanna show you!” 

Thor was patient as Quill loaded up his game and showed him things he did not understand - but it was okay; the glint in Quill’s eyes was worth every bit of confusion Thor felt. 

“And I got some really nice photos of the dogs, Thor! Look!” Quill opened his camera roll to show Thor the pictures he’d taken at his favourite park. He’d put flowers behind the dogs’ ears, daisy chains atop their heads and around their necks. Their tongues hung out of their mouths as they looked as relaxed as ever, patient with their owner’s childish amusement as they always were. 

“They are so cute.” Thor smiled brightly. “Put them on Facebook, okay? Show your friends.” 

Quill nodded. He scrolled further back through his photos to show more to Thor. “Also, also! I got Yondu’s SUV detailed and some new rims. ...Yondu always liked his cars to look nice, so I think he’d be happy with me and his car…” 

Thor smiled gently at the photo he was shown. He wiped away the single tear rolling down Quill’s cheek so he could lean in and plant a kiss on his forehead. “Yondu would be  _ very  _ happy to know how well you look after his car. He loved it very much, after all.” 

Quill nodded. “Thanks, man… We have to keep his old set of tyres though, okay? You’re not allowed to make me get rid of them because he really liked those rims.” 

“I would  _ never  _ ask you to be rid of something that means so much to you,” Thor promised. “Come into the living room; I have your snack for you.” 

Quill jumped up onto Thor’s back with an excited cry. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and rubbed their cheeks together as he giggled. “Carry me! I’ve been walking all day, man.” 

Thor chuckled. He held Quill’s hand as he carried him through the apartment and out to the living room before depositing him carefully on the couch. He kissed his lover’s forehead before he whispered, “I will be back, Peter. I love you~” 

“I love you, too.” Quill wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck again and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Once he let go, Thor disappeared into the kitchen before he returned with a platter of food.

Thor never minded when Quill used him as some sort of cushion; he allowed Quill to rest against him, eating his fruit as he listened happily to his Zune. But eventually, Thor pulled himself out from under Quill with a gentle kiss to the forehead as he excused himself to finish the washing. 

But Quill, who’d finished his snack and was still hungry, called out from where he now lay happily on the couch. “Hey, Thor? Can we go get ice cream?” 

“Yes, Peter,” Thor called back from the laundry. “Give me a minute.” 

But Quill, who’d always hated being alone, found himself in the laundry as well, his arms wrapped around Thor’s body as he held on tight. Playfully, he whined, “I counted, dude; it’s been three minutes~” 

Thor chuckled. “I am sure your tummy can wait another moment, Peter.”

“Nah, I’ll wither away and die if you don’t hurry up and feed me~” Quill pressed his face between Thor’s shoulder blades. “Also, you have to piggyback me there; my legs are still tired, y’know?” 

“I will piggyback you down the stairs and to the entrance of this building, but then you will be walking on your own or I will not give you a goodnight kiss,” Thor teased. 

“You’re mean.” Quill’s smile showed how content he was at the moment, though. “You’re so mean. Yondu would have kicked your ass.” 

“Yes, he would have,” Thor agreed. “...If I had made you cry. But I am sure he would have laughed at you right now.” 

“Bully.” Quill’s laugh was anything but hurt. 

Thor swept Quill up onto his back without warning, surprising Quill. He chuckled at his lover’s startled gasp. “You wanted to be carried, did you not, Peter?” 

“Yeah… But don’t scare me next time! You really are mean.” 

“The worst.” Thor made sure Quill was secure on his back before he left the laundry. “Are you ready?” 

“Yup~” Quill grinned. “Let’s go~” 

There were no words to explain how happy it made Thor to hear Quill laugh all the way downstairs. It warmed his heart to hear his lover so happy, and he’d do anything he could to keep hearing those sounds. 

* * *

“That’s not fair.” 

Thor looked away from his book to see what Quill was talking about. He laughed as he found Quill standing by the edge of their bed, fresh out of the shower and in his pyjamas as he pouted at the two dogs that had stolen his side of the bed. He poked at Cosmo, trying to get him to shift to the foot of the bed like he usually did, but Quill came to his side and dropped himself onto his body before the dogs moved. 

Thor brushed hair out of Quill’s eyes with a loving smile. “Hello.” 

“Hi.” Quill’s cheeks were red, and there was shyness on his face as he snuggled in close to curl up on his lover. His head rested beneath Thor’s chin as he whispered, “I’m gonna sleep here instead…” 

Thor chuckled. He curled his fingers through Quill’s damp hair, kissing the top of his head before he murmured, “I will be your pillow, Peter~ Are you comfortable?”

Quill hummed in response. He patted Rocket, curled against Thor’s side as he slept. “You’re always comfy. You make me feel safe.” 

Thor kissed Quill’s temple. He went back to his book, allowing Quill to toss and turn on top of him as he struggled with fighting away the approaching sleep his antidepressants were forcing on him. 

But Quill was desperate to stay awake and bask in his lover’s warmth. “Can I have your phone?” 

Thor didn’t hesitate to hand his phone over to Quill. He paid no heed to what his partner was doing with it; not until Quill asked him to spell his email out. 

“What are you doing?” Thor could see Quill making some sort of account, and he couldn’t help but raise his eyebrow. 

“Making you play Pokémon with me.” Quill handed the phone back once he’d set the account up. “Okay. Now you gotta choose your first Pokémon.” 

Thor took his phone back to see what Quill was talking about. He hummed before he said, “I do not know what these animals are, but the alligator is so cute.” 

“Alligator? The fuck?” Quill’s laugh was hearty. “Dude, that’s a turtle!” 

“Oh, sorry. I like the turtle. But the fire snake is cute, too. Oh, and so is the cabbage on legs. I do not know which one to choose.” 

Quill’s laughter was long and loud, but when he quieted down, his eyes glinted with so much love and affection, his heart stammered shyly. “I think the  _ alligator  _ suits you. Go with him.” 

Thor did as he was told, patient as Quill taught him how to play. And finally, when Quill asked him shyly to play with him the next day after work, he couldn’t help but agree. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they went back to their own lives before Quill asked, “What are you reading?” 

“Stephen King.” 

“Oh. ...Read it to me?” 

Thor nodded. He loved the nights Quill wanted to hear his voice as he fell asleep, so he read quietly to him, trying not to disturb his neighbours in case they, too, went to sleep early at night. 

Quill listened eagerly to Thor. He listened for a long while, his eyelids fluttering until it was a war to keep them open and he figured he’d just rest his eyes and listen instead. 

But Thor stopped reading when he heard Quill’s soft snores. He closed his book and smiled, patting Quill’s head as he kissed his forehead and dragged the blankets over them both. 

Thor didn’t tend to move much in his sleep. It was Quill who tossed and turned restlessly all night from nightmares. But that night was one of the very few his body had stayed still, his nightmares chased away by Thor’s heartbeat beneath him and replaced by pleasant dreams. 

Needless to say, come the next morning, they hadn’t felt so refreshed in a long time. 

  
  



End file.
